Resident Evil: Lost
by Septerra Core
Summary: Join Jill on her soon to be most scariest adventure. I am going to be more descriptive from now on. R/R and tell me if you think I got something good going on or not. Oh and I'll explain more of Trent later on in the story.


Jill was running from the S.T.A.R.S. nemesis, not feeling her body. She fired as she was running backwards down the street, hearing him grumble 'STARS' under it's muffled voice. She had to leave Carlos behind after the Nemsis cut them off, more than likely killing him after she heard Carlos scream for help. She wanted to stop, let the Nemesis kill her. She felt she barely had any reason to live, but her body wouldn't allow that. The Nemesis was gaining on her as she fired, her taking a left into an alley with a door, she reached for the knob, but it was locked. The Nemesis had cought up to her, cornering her into the alley. It's tentical went wild and lashed at her,  
  
Jill woke up, her body bouncing from her cotton bed like a spring. He was panting hard, sweat rolling down her face as she inhailed for four seconds, held it in for four seconds, and released it all. She repeated the prosssess about five times before she got a hold of her thoughts. She was having a nightmare. It had been the first time in days that she had really got any rest. All she could think about was if Chris was allright. Her only known contacts with Chris was Rebecca and Barry. After Rebecca, Claire and Leon along with two other ex-S.T.A.R.S. members from another state. She closed her eyes, taking in the harsh reality of more than likely her best freind, Chris, was dead. After she escaped the horrors of Racoon with Carlos Oliveria, an U.B.C.S., Umbrella Bio-Hazard Countermeasure Service. Carlos had quit Umrella and had been helping Jill get ahold of Chris, with no luck. She had gotten ahold of Barry by his cell phone, which they talked for a while and he gave her directions how she could meet up with Rebecca and him. They picked a book shop, where they thought there was more privacy than anywhere else. Rebecca had told Jill that Chris had been sent to help his sister on an island. So Jill had no choice but to keep hold of Rebecca and Barry while she awaited for the return of Chris.  
  
But she couldn't just wait. She knew she couldn't get to that is, and for the fact that she had no idea where as. But she felt like she should do more than sit there and pray for Chris's survival. As much as she hated to say this, but Umbrella has made her feel more alive than ever. She wouldn't have gave a rats ass wether or not Umrella was up to bad schemes. But ever since she found the first two bodies of the canibal killer's doings, who was Becky and lil Priss...two little girls who she had grown to love when she was doubting about being a S.T.A.R.S. member. She could still remember the first day she met them. The came up to her front porch with tear stained eyes, asking if she was a real police officer. They told her that they couldn't find their dog, and she decided to help them. The dog was a few blocks away playing the back yard of a house, no big deal. Ever sence she helped them they would come over to her house and sings songs they learned from school and cartoons, along with bringing her scrangly little flowers they picked from the grass. Then one morning they got a call, two bodies had been discovered, the bodies were Becky's and lil Priss's. She couldn't help but cry when she thought of them. That was the first time she really felt part of the team. It was Umrella who had changed her into the more relyable person she is today. But yet she still hated them, the lives they had taken away not only from lil Priss and Becky's...but younge children and babys. Also many men and women had died...some where lucky to die of natural causes before the creatures that roamed Racoon had gotten to them.  
  
Jill closed her eyes as she got out of the bed, feeling as if gavity was stronger and it was pulling her down. She let out a sneeze as she entered the kitchen. As she looked around she opened up the fridge and pulled out some sandwhich meat. a slice of cheese, and mayo. She pulled out the bread from the pantry and made herself a turky and cheese sandwich. She looked around the dark room, her eyes heavy from the little sleep she had been getting. She was startled by the sound of her phone ringing, who would call this late at night?, she thought to herself, picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"Jill awnsered when she picked up the reciever, placing her sandwich on the counter as she whiped off the crumbs that had stuck to her thumb from pressing down too hard on the food item.  
  
"Hello Miss Valentine. We have met before I belive, my name is Trent. Go to the nearest book store, look for brown bag in the trash can, you'll know what to do then on."the man said in a low voice, hanging up the phone right before he finished his sentance.  
  
"Wait!"Jill nearly yelped as she heard the click sound of Trent hanging up the phone on her. She hung up the phone in anger, wanting to get questions to as of who he is and what he is. She wraped her sandwhich up in plastic wrap and placed it back in th firdge. She walked backed to her room and fell down in her bed. She soon fell to sleep, feeling nothing any more except for blissfull sleep. She could only wonder what Trent had in store for her. 


End file.
